


A Little QnA

by SkiesTheKye



Series: Sweet Prince [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Little Space, question and answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesTheKye/pseuds/SkiesTheKye
Summary: You asked and they answered!





	A Little QnA

**Jaebum and Jinyoung when and how did Mark go into Little Space**

Jinyoung: I meet Little Mark first by complete accident and then the rest soon followed.

Jaebum: author-nim is actually writing a story about the whole experience.

**Author-nim you seem to have a lot of experience with this headspace are you by any chance a Little**

I do have a headspace, but I only slip when I'm tired or feeling super needy. I wouldn't 100% say it's Little Space though because I've always liked childish things my whole life like cartoons and coloring. 

**Yoongi when and how did Jimin go into Little Space**

Yoongi: It was after our sixth month anniversary. Jimin thinks month-iversaries are necessary, but anyway, we were out skateboarding with a couple of guys and he fell. The shock put into his headspace and he immediately called out Daddy, looking at me. I was confused, but took on the caregiver roll with a thought.

Jimin: It was the most embarrassing thing in my life. All hyung's friends thought I was a weirdo. Luckily hyung takes care of me and they didn't say anything bad behind my back.

**Little Jimin how did you and Yoongi get together and what did he think of you being Little**

Little Jimin: Daddy was all nervous! He took me to get ice cream and then asked me to dates him. He didn't know I was Little for a while but when he founded out he said I was cute and that he still loved me no matter what!

**Yoongi what is the cutest thing Jimin has done in Little Space**

Yoongi: I think everything that Jimin does in Little Space. Don't tell anyone I said that. But if I had to pick my favorite one, it's when he gets excited and just dances around.

**Are you planning making more little fics**

Of course I am. There are still more fics fitting under the Sweet Prince Au. But I'm also thinking of doing a seperate Bts one.

**Hoseok is Taehyung had to handle in Little Space**

Hoseok: No, he's pretty good for me since he's older than Jimin and Mark in his head space. I just have to be careful when he feels younger then it gets bad.

**Youngjae why are you so in love with Little Mark**

Youngjae: I don't really know. He's just so cute and when Mark's big he kinda sticks to Jackson and Jaebum's side a lot so I don't get to spend a lot time with him then. And Little Mark seems to like me a lot too.

 


End file.
